nightworld_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Redfern
Rowan Redfern is a sister to Ash Redfern, Kestrel Redfern and Jade Redfern. She is caring, reasonable, and beautiful. Rowan has brown hair, hazel eyes and is fairly tall. In ''Daughters of Darkness, ''her sisters and her were waiting at the airport for their aunt Opal to pick them up after running away from Ash and their parents. She didn't show. They started walking, but a car pulled over to talk. It was Todd and Vic. The boys offered them a ride, and how could they refuse? But then they started saying 'You see, there isn't any girls our age around here. You seem like a present.'-or something like that. Soon Rowan got the picture that these boys weren't very nice. They had hoped that they wouldn't have to drink human blood, but these boys weren't playing 'good dog.' So Rowan went to the last answer: to drink their precious blood. Once they got to Aunt Opal's house, Jade brought her suitcase upstairs to see if her 3 cats were OK. (Rowan said for her to leave them.) 2 died, but Tiggy, her favorite, survived. She was interrupted by her sister Rowan, who was furious because of Jade disobeying her. Jade went downstairs for a burial ceremony but Kestrel spotted her and became mad as well. Disaster struck when they went outside...Aunt Opal was on the ground, shrivelled up and with a fence post through her. All 3 were puzzled. Who would kill poor Aunt Opal? They decided to go out one night and bury her. They would tell the town that Aunt Opal went on a long, long vacation. But Mary-Lynette Carter, a neighbor, had disturbed them. She was questioning them about Aunt Opal as if she suspected what happened. When Rowan, Kestrel and Jade went to bury their aunt, Mary-Lynette and Mark, her younger brother, followed. They saw Kestrel suck the life out of a dear. That's when Mark exposed them and Kestrel said they had to kill them. Jade defended him, saying that Mark was her soulmate. Rowan explained how doing a blood tie may help a little, though she also said how everything they had done in the past week had been illegal in the Night World. Mary-Lynette, Mark, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade went back to the vampires' house after Rowan explained everything about the Night World. They came up with suspects who may have killed Aunt Opal, but sadly Ash had appeared to by the top one. What Mary-Lynette hadn't told the girls is that she had already met earlier that day, and had experienced the soulmate principle. The girls then thought 'Wait, Ash couldn't have killed Aunt Opal because he is in Las Vegas!' Rowan and the rest were interrupted by a voice saying, "No he's not." It was Ash. Rowan had gone to the gas station the next morning to confront Jeremy Lovett. He had appeared as a suspect, though Mary-Lynette said he couldn't have done it because she grew up with him. Ash didn't seem very happy with her liking him...Can you guess why? But then Rowan noticed a ring on his finger, a black foxglove. That ment he was a werewolf. She explained what happened to Aunt Opal and said how he couldn't have done it because werewolves had honor. They only kill for food, they don't kill for fun, or because they are angry. Mary-Lynette, who had been freaking out, calmed down when she said that. Mary-Lynette and Ash went for a walk, and they talked about Vampires and the sky. She knew that becoming a vampire ment she could be with Ash, the boy she kissed, and see the night even better then a telescope could. So Mary-Lynette decided being a vampire would be best and they did the first exchange of blood. That's when a stake came down on Ash's head. Mary-Lynette was tied up by Jeremy Lovett. He confessed that he killed Aunt Opal, and a horse, goat and made Ash fall down a hole. He was going to kill Ash, but Mary-Lynette got loose and stabbed him with a silver knife. Rowan heard the story and felt like it was her fault. She apologized many times, but Mary-Lynette said it was ok, and it wasn't her fault. Ash said he would have to make up to humans for what he did to them. The 3 sisters would keep company to Mary-Lynette and Mark until he returned. Rowan, so far, has not found her soulmate yet.